battlefieldfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Operation Métro
Operation Métro is a multiplayer map featured in Battlefield 3 and an upcoming map in Battlefield 4 in the expansion pack Battlefield 4: Second Assault. Battlefield 3 Operation Métro is set in Paris, France, similar to Seine Crossing, but takes place in a park, the underground metro system, and a cafe surrounded by apartment buildings and the Paris Stock Exchange. Background The attacking platoon of the United States Marine Corps is supporting a French paratrooper force that will surprise the Russians by air-dropping behind enemy lines. Reports indicate the French Air Force is suffering heavy casualties due to a series of anti-air batteries around Chardonnay Park. With limited air support, the French are struggling to mobilize enough forces into the central districts of Paris. Heavy fighting is expected as US forces push to secure the financial district in central Paris. Russian Surface-to-Air missiles in the outskirts of the park are likely to be the first target as the US Marines attempt to gain control of the airspace ahead of the main ground assault. Rush Stage 1 Both M-COMs are in Generator sections powering Russian SAMSAM RadarRadar sites. Alpha is located near the bridge between the park and the defender's spawn point. Bravo is located on a playground surrounded by green panels. Both are in fairly open areas, but have small walls to take cover behind and around them. Stage 2 The M-COMs are in the lower layer of the Subway Station, making them closer to each other. B is in a construction area while A is in a restroom. The area is very linear and filled with chokepoints. Subway cars and tipped over objects provide most of the cover. An area that defenders often become isolated to is the passage above A M-COM, and behind the B M-COM. Stage 3 The B M-COM is located near a locker room while A is located in a kiosk. The M-COMs are located in the second floor and there are only three paths to access the second floor. One leads to the elevators and is the farthest path from the objectives. Another one opens up to the center of the floor and is slightly closer to Alpha. The final path leads from the side to both the elevators and a narrow corridor that leads to Bravo. There is also a ticket booth between Alpha and Bravo and a kiosk behind Bravo. Stage 4 The A M-COM is located in the left building in the outside, while B is located between buses in the road overlooked by the Euronext Paris exchange. There are 3 exits to the metro; straight ahead, to the right and to the left. One is partially blocked by a bus, one has a building to one side, and another leads to the road. Once outside, there are two main paths which lead to Bravo. One is a stairway and the other is a ramp. There are also two more stairways between the two main paths. There are several buildings overlooking Bravo. Between these buildings is a square in which Alpha is at a close proximity. Squad Rush Stage 1 Stage 1 takes place in the Ticket Hall. The M-COM is placed in the same spot as the B M-COM in Stage 3 of Rush. Stage 2 Stage 2 takes place at the Cafe. The second and last M-COM is placed in the same spot as the A M-COM in Stage 4 of Rush. Conquest Like Damavand Peak, Operation Métro in Conquest mode is a very linear map. There are three flags in this mode. Since Conquest and Conquest 64 have the same map with no changes a lot of these strategies can apply to both. Deployments RU Deployment The Russian Deployment is in the Euronext Paris exchange building and overlooks an avenue and Cafe. The avenue also has some cover provided by destroyed cars and buses. Many stairs and a road lead to the Cafe and Ticket Hall respectively. This area is open, and a weak Russian team can easily be pushed back in to the deployment area, as the road, stock exchange, and area between them is generally well covered by the buildings surrounding the Cafe flag. US Deployment The US Deployment is at the at the entrance to the subway itself. There are two subway tunnels running parallel to each other. There are many hallways linking the tunnels together. All lanes lead to the Platform and provides enough cover to make it relatively easy to hold and defend the area. Bases A: Cafe The flag is located in the centre of an open plaza, this is surrounded on both sides by two apartment buildings. The flag can be captured from most of these buildings. As mentioned before the US team can "spawn trap" the Russian team by setting up in the buildings and covering the generally open area between the deployment and the flag. There are also 3 hidden rooms where the doors are blocked off, you can jump into or destroy walls in order to get in. These rooms are often called metro glitch rooms by server admins, but have been designed to add another strategy to the game. Destruction has been added all throughout Battlefield 3, so players will have to constantly change strategy and work around building destruction. B: Ticket Hall The flag is located in the middle of a large open hallway, there are three entrances on the east, and another three from the west. . Behind the flag is a set of escalators that lead straight to C. To the left is a set of stairs that lead down a level which leads you to the same long room as the escalators. The stairways are one of the biggest choke points in this map C: Platform This flag is located in a large room with many pillars and signs.Many hallways and tunnels lead to the US deployment. Team Deathmatch The Team Deathmatch variant takes place in the Cafe and Ticket Hall areas. Squad Deathmatch The Squad Deathmatch variant takes place in the Park. There is no IFV spawning. Designer Thoughts "Operation Métro is the map from E3 and the Open Beta, so some of you are familiar with it already. It is a map that perfectly illustrates that we want to take our players on a journey. Especially in Rush, you can see how Operation Métro is almost three maps within one: You start out in a lush park, then move into a bombed-out section of the subway tunnels, to finally emerge in a dense urban environment outside the Paris stock exchange. It's a map that asks you to constantly adapt your class and load out for the diverse situations you will find yourself in." Gallery Operation Metro Main Wallpaper.png|Promo wallpaper. Operation Metro Underground.png Operation Metro Tunnel.png Operation Metro Screenshot 3.png Operation Metro Screenshot 2.png Operation Metro Screenshot 5.png Operation Metro Screenshot 4.png Operation Metro Screenshot 24.png|Graffiti art on the walls. Operation Metro Screenshot 22.png|Escalator. Operation Metro Screenshot 15.png Operation Metro Screenshot 8.png Operation Metro Screenshot 7.png Operation Metro Screenshot 6.png bf3 2012-11-14 16-06-18-92.png|Operation Metro bf3 2012-11-14 15-58-18-14.png|Operation Metro bf3 2012-11-14 15-56-10-05.png|Operation Metro bf3 2012-11-14 16-04-02-60.png|Operation Metro bf3 2012-11-14 16-03-13-18.png|Operation Metro bf3 2012-11-14 16-00-13-38.png|Operation Metro bf3 2012-11-14 15-59-22-52.png|Operation Metro bf3 2012-11-14 16-01-45-27.png|Operation Metro Videos Video:Battlefield 3 Operation Metro loading screen music|''Operation Métro'' Theme Tune. Video:Operation Métro Cinema Round-Trip|Tour around most part of the map. Battlefield 4 Operation Métro is set to return in Battlefield 4 as one of four maps featured in the Second Assault expansion pack. Brief glimpses of the map's subway were seen in the Battlefield 4: Premium Trailer. Set two years after the nuclear explosion in Paris that occurred in Comrades, the maps subway tunnels are now flooded. Ceilings can now be destroyed to open new pathways and the elevators are now operational. Battlefield 4 Operation Metro Trailer Screenshot 1.png|A shot of a player firing an AK-12 in the subway. Battlefield 4 Operation Metro Trailer Screenshot 2.png|A shot of the subway's ceiling falling onto a player. Trivia *In the park some newspaper stands say "Battlefield 3 Rocks". There also is an "EA Post" newspaper, referring to Electronic Arts. *When a Rush game begins, AA batteries along the lake begin to fire missiles in intervals. This is most noticeable from the defender's deployment. *After the JDAM destroys the tunnel entrance, several randomly generated shouts of US troops can be heard. These are the same from Operation Guillotine. *In the third M-COM Stage there is a "runner bag" from Mirror's Edge in a blocked off area. There is also an interactive photobox next to the objective B. *Near Objective B, there is a blue sign overhead saying "Faith Connors" and "Catherine", referencing the protagonist from Mirror's Edge and her sister, Kate. *Immediately after the first set of M-COMs are destroyed, radio traffic can be heard regarding the JDAM strike on the tunnel shortly before the missile is fired. *If you stand at the spot where the JDAM is supposed to blow a hole in the ground, the JDAM will kill you. Even shortly after the explosion when the player runs into the smoke, they might still be killed. *The GPS data provided by the EOD Bot's display shows that Operation Métro corresponds to an area between the Paris Stock Exchange (Bourse du Commerce) and the Place du Louvre (east of the famous museum). However, the game map (attacking from west to east) does not correspond to the real-world map (path from north to south). *Operation Métro was the map used during the Battlefield 3 Alpha and Beta. DICE later redesigned the map for balancing purposes, with the LAV-25 being removed from the attackers' side. *A sandcastle with a Swedish and Norwegian flag on top as seen in Battlefield 1943 and Bad Company 2 can be found near the playground near M-COM Bravo in the first base of the map played in Rush. This is because the developers of Battlefield (DICE) are Swedish and the designer of Operation Metro is Norwegian. *Some of the soda cans on the map say "Dr. Petter" on the label, a reference to the real-life soda brand Dr Pepper. *The Russian deployment in conquest is the La bourse de commerce, which also appears in the campaign. *The map features a large amount of advertising signs for in-game brands, these are most noticeable in the subway station areas and the streets near the Paris Stock Exchange building. This signs are a mock of real life clothing and accessories fashion brands like Chloé and Giorgio Armani. *The windows on the multi-story buildings near the RU deployment can be vaulted through when they are in intact despite having vertical bars in them. *In Rush, two A-10 Thunderbolts perform the JDAM delivery at the beginning of each match. *In the park section of the map, there are skid marks throughout the area, probably caused by the burning civilian car crashed into a tree (near the first set of MCOMs). Category:Maps Category:Maps of Battlefield 3 Category:Battlefield 3 Category:Maps of Battlefield 4 Category:Battlefield 4 Category:Second Assault